Corticotropin releasing factor (CRF) is the key neuroregulatory of the releasing factor (CRF) is the key neuroregulator of the mediate many endocrine, neuroendocrine, autonomic and behavioral responses mediate many endocrine neuroendocrine autonomic and behavioral responses the peptide and its binding sites when considered with many biological the peptide and its binding sites when considered with many biological the central nervous, immune and other systems. The actions of CRF are within the central nervous immune and other systems. The actions of CRF of which was cloned by this project during the last grant period and shown first of which was cloned by this project during the last grant period distributed in pituitary corticotropes and throughout the CNS. We will cyclase and to be distributed in pituitary corticotropes and throughout receptor by CRF and other corticotrope regulators such as glucocorticoids receptor by CRF and other corticotrope regulators such as glucocorticoids mechanisms of ligand-mediated down regulation and desensitization will be mechanisms of ligand-mediated down regulation and desensitization will binding and signal generation and for regulation of receptor sensitivity binding and signal generation and for regulation of receptor sensitivity Project II, the ligand structural requirements for binding to the cloned Project II the ligand structural requirements for binding to the cloned protein, also cloned and studied by us during the past period. An protein also cloned and studied by us during the past period. An we will screen for cDNA's encoding this gene and will complete its analysis we will screen for cDNA s encoding this gene and will complete its will be identified by molecular biological techniques or will be purified related ligands will be identified by molecular biological techniques or will be purified and chemically characterized